shokugekinosomafandomcom-20200214-history
Yūki Yoshino/Gallery
}} Manga= Yuki_Yoshino.png|Yūki Yoshino Yūki Yoshino mugshot.png|Yūki Yoshino mugshot Polar_Star.png|Yūki and co greets Sōma Yukihira upon his arrival at the Polar Star Dormitory. (Chapter 7) Polar Star waking up during cooking duel.png|Yūki witnessing Sōma's duel with Satoshi Isshiki. (Chapter 8) Polar_Star_heading_to_camp.png|The Polar Star head towards the Tōtsuki Friendship and Rapport Training Camp. (Chapter 14) Don't_be_reckless.png|Yūki slaps Sōma for making the whole gang worried. (Chapter 27) Yuki_Camp_Banquet.png|Yūki enjoys the banquet for the Training Camp survivors. (Chapter 33) Anxious_Autumn_Election.png|Yūki and Ryōko anxiously await the results of the election. (Chapter 40) The_Elite_Ten's_successors.png|Yūki among the possible future candidates for the Elite Ten Council. (Chapter 40) Joichiro_presents_a_feast_to_Polar_Star.png|Jōichirō Yukihira cooks a feast for the Polar Star. (Chapter 41) Contenders_for_the_43rd_Autumn_Election.png|Yūki and co heads towards the venue of the 43rd Annual Tōtsuki Autumn Election. (Chapter 46) Autumn_Election_Candidates.png|Yūki alongside the other contenders for the election. (Chapter 47) Yuki_at_the_TAE.png|Yūki cooks her dish at the Autumn Election Preliminary Round. (Chapter 49) Yuki_presents_her_dish.png|Yūki presenting her dish to the judges. (Chapter 56) Yuki_hides_her_sadness.png|Yūki hides her sadness from being disqualified. (Chapter 60) Takumi_Isami_and_Yuki_in_the_party.png|Yūki, Isami and a drunk Takumi during the party. (Chapter 60) Ikumi and Isami sits with the Polar Star.png|Ikumi and Isami joins Yūki and the Polar Star to cheer for the participants for the First Round. (Chapter 62) Yuki_leading_the_Megumi_cheer_squad.png|Yūki leads the cheer squad to cheer on Megumi. (Chapter 67) The_Polar_Star_eavesdropping_on_Soma.png|Yūki and the other Polar Star members eavesdrop on Sōma's conversation with Subaru Mimasaka. (Chapter 80) I'll_quit_being_a_cook.png|A shocked Yūki overhears Sōma's huge Shokugeki gamble. (Chapter 80) Ikumi_Megumi_and_Yuki_worry_for_Soma.png|Yūki and her friends worry for Sōma during the Semifinal Shokugeki match. (Chapter 86) Polar Star Dorm making dishes.png|Sōma having made lunch for the Polar Star Dorm. (Extra) Volume_9.jpg|Volume 9 cover Volume_9_alt.jpg|Volume 9 alternate cover Chapter_15.png|Chapter 15 cover Chapter_29.png|Chapter 29 cover Chapter_34.png|Chapter 34 cover Chapter_67.jpg|Chapter 67 cover Chapter 93.jpg|Chapter 93 cover |-| Anime= Yūki Yoshino (anime).png|Yūki Yoshino Ryōko, Yūki and Megumi listening to the opening speech.png|Yūki listening to the opening speech. (Episode 3) The_Polar_Star_in_Marui's_room_(anime).png|Yūki and the Polar Star first years in Zenji Marui's room preparing for Sōma Yukihira's welcome party. (Episode 4) Shun explains the situation.png|Yuki and Ryōko Sakaki listen to Shun Ibusaki as he explains the situation. (Episode 5). Soma,_Megumi,_Ryoko_and_Yuki_picking_up_vegetables.png|The Polar Star members in the Polar Star Garden. (Episode 6) Polar Star heading to camp (anime).png|Yūki sees Sōma fired up to go to the camp. (Episode 8) Polar_Star_girls_at_the_bath.png|Yūki in the bath with Megumi Tadokoro and Ryōko. (Episode 10) Yūki enjoying her bed.png|Yūki enjoying her bed. (Episode 10) Yūki and Ryōko worry about Megumi.png|Yūki worries about Megumi. (Episode 11) Yūki slaps Sōma.png|Yūki slaps Sōma (Episode 12) The Polar Star residents feeling exhausted.png|Yūki and the other Polar Star residents feeling exhausted. (Episode 13) Zenji's spirit leaves his body.png|Yūki is worried about Zenji Marui. (Episode 14) Yuki Camp Banquet (anime).png|Yūki enjoys the banquet for the Training Camp survivors. (Episode 14) Yūki cries while eating.png|Yūki cries while eating. (Episode 14) Kibou no Uta.png|Yūki in Kibou no Uta Spice Episode 4 - Yuki and Ryoko.png|Yūki in Spice (Episode 4) Polar Star Members in the ending song.png|Yūki in Spice Nao cooking in Sacchan no Sexy Curry.png|Yūki in Sacchan no Sexy Curry |-| Others= A_la_carte_novel_2.jpg|À la carte novel 2 cover Yuki_ALC3_Twitter.png|~à la carte~ III Twitter icon Anime poster.jpg|Anime Promotional Poster Yūki Sōsenkyo wallpaper.png|Elite Ten Council Sōsenkyo wallpaper Category:Gallery